


Stories I'd Love To Read!

by TrickLolly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, F/M, Fandoms Don't Cross, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Story Prompts, Work Up For Adoption, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickLolly/pseuds/TrickLolly
Summary: These are story prompts/ideas that simmer at the back of my mind that I don't have the time or inclination to write myself but that I would love to read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/link if you decide to claim one of these prompts so I know where to read and review.  
> I plan to give each idea/prompt it's own chapter. Thanks for reading. Hopefully you'll kudos this up even if you don't decide to claim a prompt so that others may become aware of these plot bunnies! :)

**A mashup of Teen Wolf and the movies Warlock (1989)  and Warlock: The Armageddon (1993)**

* * *

 

 **Pairing(s):** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale or Stiles Stilinski/Lydia Martin or Scott McCall/Allison Argent

* * *

Each of these begins in the Old West rather than colonial New England, probably around the gold rush. Stiles has a spark of magic in any incarnation.

 

 **1)** Derek Hale is a grief stricken widower who is haunted by the violent death of his wife (character of your choice). His family and young wife where preyed upon because they were born wolves and inherently more powerful than wolves that were bitten. Our protagonist is the only survivor of this and was a witness that was unable to stop it because he was wounded (and supposed to die, but didn't). 

Deucalion (or even Peter if you want to spin it as he went crazy for want of alpha power. The family dynamic may even make it more gut wrenching) is made even more powerful by their deaths, and the magic he stripped from them and other magical creatures/people (pull from any mythology you like here), but has also grown strong by bonding with a dark spirit (maybe a Nogitsune or even a Darach, possibly a demon or malevolent entity of some sort). This is why he is known as the Demon Wolf.

The Demon Wolf keeps his power by killing and "feeding" his "master". His ultimate goal, though, is to bring  his master/entity into being and to receive the reward of ultimate dominion over weres (whether or not the master actually intends to give that to our villain is up to you. It's only important that our villain and protagonists believe it to be an inevitability) at is master's side. To accomplish this he has to gather five stones (semi-precious gems/crystals or polished stones carved with runes/symbols) that once together, through a ritual, enable the master to be born or cross over. The villain has been searching for these and has claimed one.

The story begins as our protagonist, after years of searching, studying, and learning to fight a being like the Demon Wolf, has finally caught his enemy and secured him in a cell where he is bound by wolvesbane, mountain ash, and spelled iron. The villain is waiting to be hanged and burned afterward. The doors are barred with a rune/spell/hex mark that keeps the villain from escaping. The villain is also made weaker by wounds sustained during his capture and lack of food and water. He is being held in a cell/or cellar beneath the house of a hunter family (which only hunts wolves/creatures gone rotten) the family can be the Argents or Calaveras, your choice.

Basically the story follows along the first warlock movie premise, in that our villains is brought to the future by magical means by the master to gather these stones (really the only portion taken from the second movie) for the purpose stated above. Our protagonist is pushed forward as well because he follows as the spell happens. 

[Warlock (1989)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warlock_\(1989_film\))

[Warlock: The Armageddon (1993)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warlock:_The_Armageddon)

Once there the villain meets the other protagonist and curses them to age rapidly (in effect giving them a torturous death sentence) by taking a personal item from them (a ring, necklace, or watch. Something small like that). Our other protagonist must reclaim this to break the spell. 

The rest if the story is both protagonists racing after the villain to keep him from claiming the stones. Where is comes down to a battle.

Also, this doesn't end with our main protagonist going back to the past (I never liked that part of the film) but ending up living in the future.

* * *

**2)** Same premise but with Stiles as the widower and Lydia as our future protagonist.

* * *

**3)** Flip flop of 2, with Lydia as out time traveler, but instead of her husband being killed it was her parents and she was a young child. She's adopted by the Argent family and trained as a hunter. You could even make Jennifer the villain if you like.

* * *

**4)** Same as 3, but with Allison as our traveler (no adoption of course but still that family massacre) and Scott as the other protagonist. Villain of choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt written with the Wikipedia article as a template.

**A mashup of the movie Never Been Kissed and Harry Potter**

* * *

 

 **Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (Past) (because there's never enough Harry/Hermione fics out there). Ginny/Harry doesn't happen here. Ages have been changed where warranted to utilize the characters needed.

**Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Psuedo Teacher-Student Relationship**

**Premise:** Follows the movie but with a Harry Potter/Magical spin. No Voldemort. Harry was raised by his parents, who didn't die. Instead of attending Hogwarts he went to Durmstrang before becoming an Auror (one of the best). He is injured during a case and, unable to just stay at home in boredom on medical leave (which is more of a forced vacation by his boss), he accepts a job to teaching at Hogwarts (teaching DADA or subject of your choice as long as he can physically do so without re-injuring himself. The severity of the injury is also your choice, but it shouldn't be too debilitating). 

Meanwhile, Hermione Granger is a shy copy editor at the Daily Prophet, who dreams of becoming one of their featured writers. She has a frenemy relationship with Rita Skeeter, who has worked hard to carve her place out at the male dominated Daily Prophet newspaper atmosphere. She really isn't keen on Hermione taking her place. Ginny works there writing the sports column. She and Hermione are best friends.

Her editor-in-chief,  Barnabas Cuffe assigns her to report undercover at Hogwarts to get an in depth look at the student atmosphere today and to suss out any juicy details about the teachers or castle secrets.

Hermione after a makeover that utilizes subtle glamours to change her appearance, enrolls in Hogwarts as an exchange student (maybe she is able to affect a plausible French or American accent to help her cover. Utilizing a fake name), but has a miserable first day when she discovers that she's just as unpopular and nerdy as she was when she originally attended Hogwarts. She has flashbacks to her time at Hogwarts where she was bullied and pranked by her crush Cedric Diggory and his girlfriend (Cho maybe?).

She doesn't get along with the popular girls (Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, and the Patil sisters. Who compete with each other both out of popularity concerns and house rivalry) or the most popular guy, Draco Malfoy. She's sorted into Ravenclaw this time around and makes a friend in Luna Lovegood  who is bullied by the popular kids as well. Luna introduces Hermione to her friends (maybe Neville Longbottom, Colin Creevy, etc).

Hermione develops feelings for Harry (who is in a relationship with Cho, who doesn't recognize Hermione).

One night, while hanging out in the Ravenclaw common room, Hermione notices a group of their housemates sneaking out. Luna informs her that the other students are going to the room of requirement, where the popular kids throw crazy parties (drinking, drug use, all that jazz). Her managing editor (whichever character you like) loses patience with Hermione after a smaller, rival paper scoops the RoR story (maybe by way of a paid interview with one of the students), and orders Hermione to become friends with the popular kids. He arranges for her to wear a charm (maybe a cute necklace or brooch), which broadcasts her progress (video and sound) to whole office  who becomes obsessed with her story.

Hermione confides to Ginny (who tells her to let go of her past and let everyone see the amazing person she is now) about her fears, and Ron overhears the conversation. Ron and Hermione very briefly dated after leaving Hogwarts but the relationship ended amicably. Ron, was very popular in his teens, but after failing to make his favorite Quidditch team he gives up and ends up working at Fred and George's joke shop. Seeing Hermione's situation as his second chance, he uses similar glamours and enrolls as a student. He immediately becomes popular for his Quidditch talent. He then uses his influence to draw Hermione into the cool crowd (mostly to keep his own situation going). Luna doesn't like this as Hermione becomes wrapped up in the cool kid crowd and drifts away from the nerdy kids.

Harry and Hermione grow closer, but Harry struggles with his feelings as he thinks she's a student (he and Cho have broken up by this point). Hermione's managing editor tells her that Harry is the story. It has all the juicy elements that the paper wants in a story.

There is an end of school dance for the seventh years (yeah, I realize that Hogwarts doesn't have this but it's one of the best parts of the movie, lol). Draco, since Hermione has become one of the most popular girls, asks Hermione to the dance. During the dance the popular girls have planned to humiliate Luna but Hermione stops them and in doing so reveals her true identity and outs Ron as well. Harry is hurt by her lies and states he wants nothing to do with her. Also angered is Ron, who as a phony student received a second chance at Quidditch (scouts were going to show up to the last game or something). Hermione, ultimately making amends, secures him an assistant coaching job at Hogwarts.

On the verge of getting fired Hermione writes a tell all about her Hogwarts experience and her second time there. She reveals that she is in love with Harry. She writes she will stand in the middle of the Quidditch pitch and wait for Harry (who has gone back to his Auror job) to come and kiss her. Hermione waits, but the clock runs out with no sign of Harry. On the verge of giving up... cheers, then a booming roar, as Harry emerges to give her a romantic kiss.

**Prompt written with the Wikipedia article as a template.**

[Never Been Kissed (1999)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Never_Been_Kissed)

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the Wikipedia Article as a template.

**A mashup of The Vampire Diaries (TV) and the movie The Prince and Me**

 

 **Pairing:** Damon/Bonnie

 

Bonnie Bennett is a pre-medical student at University of Virginia. Meanwhile, Salvatore's (a fictitious small landlocked country near Italy. You don't have to call it this though, make up your own name if you like) Crown Prince Damon, prefers to live the life of a playboy by drag racing with friends and often ignores or marginalizes his royal responsibilities.

One night, while bored and watching youtube videos, Damon sees a video about crazy parties at UVA (no offense meant to anyone currently going there or any alumnus. I'd just like the story to fit in TVD somewhat) featuring drunken co-eds flashing their breasts. After meeting with his parents, King Giuseppe and Queen Lillian, Damon announces his intentions to attend college in America—specifically, Virginia. His parents are curious about this, and Damon insists he wants no help from them. The Queen then dispatches Damon's assistant, Alaric, to chaperone the trip to America.

When Damon arrives at the university, he orders Alaric keep his identity a secret. Later at a bar Damon sees Bonnie, where he flirts with her. Damon then asks Bonnie to take off her shirt, like the girls in the video he saw. Bonnie angrily drenches Damon with the drink hose, and bouncers escort Damon (and Alaric, who came to his rescue) from the bar. To Bonnie's annoyance, she and Damon are also assigned as lab partners for an organic chemistry class. Since the class is important for Bonnie's medical school ambitions, she warns Damon to not get in her way, and reprimands him after he sleeps through one of their lab experiments.

After running out of money, Damon gets a job in the deli section of the bar. Bonnie reluctantly helps him during his first day, and the two start to mend fences. Although she does well in science, Bonnie struggles in an English literature class. Damon uses his earlier classical education to help Bonnie gain a better understanding of Shakespeare, and Bonnie shows Damon common household chores like laundry. Believing Damon to be away from his family and unfamiliar with American holidays, she invites him to come home with her for Thanksgiving in Mystic Falls. He meets some of her friends there and they attend a party where they later kiss.

Back at school, Damon and Bonnie sneak off to the library stacks to pursue a romantic encounter of unspecified nature. While there, paparazzi ambush the stunned couple. Once away from the mayhem, Bonnie learns of his real identity. Feeling betrayed and accusing him of lying, she leaves.

At the end of the day, Damon is notified by his mother that his father is very ill, prompting him to return. While Bonnie faces a panel of professors questioning her about Shakespeare and love, she realizes that she loves Damon and runs to find him, only to discover that he has already left for Salvatore. She goes after him, and upon arriving in the capital city (you can make up the name) her trip is delayed, as a parade honoring the royal family is blocking traffic. Bonnie is recognized by the crowd, and Damon finds her and takes her to the castle on horseback.

The queen objects to Damon's choice to marry Bonnie (you can make it a racial issue or a simply that she's an American commoner), but the king tells him that if he loves Bonnie, he should marry her. Damon proposes and Bonnie accepts.

Bonnie struggles with conforming to the lifestyle of royalty, however, the queen warms to her.

Then, she takes Bonnie to a little room with jewelry to get ready for the coronation ball, which follows King Giuseppe's abdication. During the coronation ball, Damon and Bonnie share their first dance and then sneak off together. After being left alone, Bonnie remembers her dream of becoming a doctor, something she fears that she will have to set aside. When Damon returns, she tells him that she does not want to sacrifice her dreams, and that she cannot be queen. She then returns to Virginia and graduates from college, where she has been accepted to Johns Hopkins School of Medicine.

King Damon arrives after the graduation, where he expresses that he wants to marry her and he is willing to wait until she completes medical school and achieves her dreams. She confesses that Salvatore may not be ready for a queen like her, but he says that he is, leading them to kiss passionately.

 

**Written with the Wikipedia article as a template.**

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written using Wikipedia article as a template.

  **A mashup of Teen Wolf and the MOVIE Where the Heart Is**

**Pairings: Stiles/Jackson (only in the beginning), Sterek (main)**

**A/B/O, Mpreg, Omega Stiles, Alpha Derek**

At seventeen years old and seven months pregnant, Stiles Stilinski sets off on a road trip to California with his older boyfriend, Jackson. Stiles is an orphan raised mostly in foster care because I like the Sheriff too much to make him shitty, lol. Jackson has dreams of making it big in acting.

While driving through Beacon Hills, California, Stiles asks Jackson to stop at the local Walmart so that he can go to the bathroom and buy snacks for the drive. When Stiles reaches out for his change at the checkout, the sum of $5.55 sends him into a panic as we learned early on that he believes that the number 5 is a bad omen. He runs outside to discover that Jackson has abandoned him and left only his new camera behind.

Having no where else to go, he walks back inside and meets a man (I was thinking Finstock would be funny) who runs the Welcome Wagon in town and gives him a tree. Stiles also meets a photographer (Deaton maybe?) who later teaches him photography. Later that evening, Stiles feels sick and runs into the bathroom again to vomit. When he comes out again, he discovers that the store is closed. He soon figures out how to live undetected in the Walmart.

Stiles manages to live at the store for several weeks. He visits the library and meets grumpy Librarian!Derek who looks after his sister Laura (who hasn't been the same since the Hale fire. Kate can be the cause or not). After finding the info on how to tend to a buckeye tree, Stiles visits Finstock who agrees to let Stiles grow the tree in his yard.

Stiles wakes up during a thunderstorm as he starts having contractions. His water breaks, and he goes into labor. As he collapses, he notices that he is in Aisle 5 and manages to pull himself to the next aisle as he continues his screams. Derek (who saw Stiles go into the store at closing time) jumps through a plate-glass window and helps deliver the baby.

The next morning, Stiles wakes up in the hospital to find he is a media celebrity for giving birth in a Walmart. He befriends his nurse Erica. Erica reveals that she is a single woman with four children by three different men.

While Stiles and Erica are reading letters, one of Stiles's foster mothers has seen him on television and appears at the hospital. She convinces Stiles to get an apartment together with her, so Stiles gives her most of the money that he's received as gifts (maybe a gofund me? Not sure how that would work though) and  she agrees to pick up him and the baby (could be a boy or girl baby. Your choice) up the next morning. She never shows up and Finstock comes to pick up Stiles and offers to let him and the baby live at his house.

Stiles enjoys his life at Finstock's, becomes friends with Derek, and works at Walmart. One night while Stiles and Derek are getting Christmas trees, Derek remarks that the baby is 5 months old that day. Stiles is alarmed at the realization and hurries home to check on his baby. He comes home to find police at his home and learns that his baby has been kidnapped. He remembers that in the hospital, he received a card from Mississippi saying his baby was an "abomination under God" because he was born out of wedlock (maybe there is also a stigma against men giving birth?). The police quickly apprehend a vehicle with Mississippi plates and the baby is found safe in a nativity scene outside a church.

Meanwhile, to his dismay, Jackson is only a B-movie actor (because he sucks and us only nice to look at) despite his agent,  Lydia's best efforts. His roles are so obscure that Stiles never sees them (mainly extra in a crowd or local commercial stuff).

Three years later, Stiles begins a career as a photographer with the help of Deaton. When an earthquake happens Finstock is killed, and their home is destroyed. In memory of Finstock, Stiles shoots a picture of his child and the still-standing tree amidst the damage. After the funeral, Finstock's lawyer informs Stiles that he is the beneficiary of Finstock's estate. Stiles builds a new home for himself and his child on Finstock's land.

In L.A., Jackson attempts to branch out his career and starts speaking with a well-known agent named Deucalion. At the same time, Stiles who is also in L.A., enters his photo in a contest and wins. Lydia, having somehow found out about Jackson's talk with Deucalion, and terminates her connections with him.

Stiles returns to home after the event. One day, he receives a call from Erica's oldest child. He rushes over to find Erica bruised and battered. We learn that Erica's new love interest has molested her eldest children and nearly beat her to death as she attempted to protect them.

Laura later passes away and when Derek does not appear at the funeral, Stiles finds him in a hotel and comforts him. They act on their feelings and spend the night together. Derek confesses his feelings for Stiles. Stiles confides in Erica what has happened between him and Derek and learns that Erica is seeing someone new (Boyd) but that she is wary after what happened to her family. Erica eventually falls in love with Boyd, who is much more quiet and far less flashy than her previous boyfriends, after learning he gave his ex-wife his restored 1967 Chevy Camaro in exchange for custody of his step-daughter whom he adopted as his own. They get married, and Erica tells Stiles that she's pregnant. Stiles feels deeply that he is not good enough for Derek and struggles through telling him he does not love him.  Derek goes back east to finish graduate school.

Severely depressed at his ruined career after being blackballed by Lydia, Jackson becomes an alcoholic and starts popping pills while driving with a woman. He wanders off drunk and collapses on a railroad track where he is unable to move as a train approaches.

On his child's 5th birthday, Stiles comes across an article about Jackson having lost his legs some months before and recently having been robbed of his wheelchair. Stiles visits Jackson in the hospital and he reveals to her that he lied to him on their last day together when he said he couldn't feel the baby's heart. He confesses his whole life would've been different if he'd been able to undo this one lie.

Stiles realizes that he has made the same mistake with Derek. He drives Jackson home to his family and then continues east to find Derek at college. Stiles tells Derek he really does love him and they return to Beacon Hills and marry. The final scene is of their wedding, which takes place in a Walmart.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt written using the Wikipedia article as a template.

 

**A mashup of the Kdrama You're Beautiful and Twilight.**

**Alternate Universe, No vamps or werewolves.**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

I sort of see this set in the late 90s/early 2000s when boy bands where huge, but I think it could be adapted for present time as well.

Bella Swan and her twin brother Beau had a falling out when their parents died in a car accident and, instead of sticking together, Beau went off to pursue a singing career with a boy band (which later failed to rise to popularity). Both were equally musically talented, though Bella wanted to go into a different career path (your choice), which was fine with the family since she didn't possess much rhythm for the dancing that was expected with a pop career. Bella still dabbles in music, singing back up studio vocals for other singers, to supplement her income.

Three years after their falling out, when Bella is twenty a man tracks her down, saying that he is her brother's agent. The man is panicked. Beau has gotten the chance to audition to be in the most popular boy band out now (you can choose the band name) who has recently lost a member (maybe to a solo career?). The problem is that Beau has gone into rehab for a month (you can pick the reason why) and won't be able to get to the audition in time.

The agent approaches Bella and begs her to pose as her brother why he goes through treatment. Bella is completely against it at first, but eventually agrees, mostly as a step toward making amends with her brother.

Bella, disguised as a boy, nails the audition and becomes the new member of the band and meets all of the members: Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob.

At first, Edward doesn't like Bella and makes her life hard, while Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett are friendly to her. Edward discovers that Bella is a girl and threatens to reveal it; however, Bella manages to win him over, and he allows her to stay, while fighting his feelings that are beginning to develop. Jacob discovers her true identity before anyone does but does not reveal it and develops feelings for her; Jasper, thinking Bella is a boy, unknowingly starts to fall for her too. She ends up finding love with Edward (of course, lol). The story follows Bella, who has to keep her secret away from the cameras while performing with the band, and go against her rival, Edward's ex (maybe Irina? But you can pick someone else if you like).

Written using the Wikipedia article as a template.

[You're Beautitul (TV Series, 2013)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/You're_Beautiful_\(TV_series\))

 

 


End file.
